Talk:Herpo the Foul
I'm not sure he should be mentioned here. Video games are hardly canon.--Maxl 19:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) The video games are canon. Jayden Matthews 19:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Read the Canon policy - Nick O'Demus 05:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Not to mention Jo confirms his existance; she was the one who said, on the Pottercast interview, that Herpo made the first Horcrux. --Parodist 02:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Downfall? The article says that "it is unknown what lead to his eventual downfall." How do we know that Herpo ever died? It seems likely that he's died by now, but its never been said that he's still alive. --Parodist 01:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Because his card reads "Medieval - dates unknown" (or "Ancient Greece - dates unknown"). If he was still alive his card would read "Ancient Greece - present" or his actual birth date (i.e. "454 BC - present") -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) That's no excuse. Dates unknown literally means that they are uncertain about the Death and Birth dates, it doesn't mean they're definitely dead. Not only this, but its entirely feasible that Herpo is still kicking around since it isn't mentioned anywhere that he is dead as well as the fact that his Horcrux could still be keeping him going. Changing—Green Zubat (owl me!). 01:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Name of article I honestly don't think that the proper name of this article is "Herpo the Foul," because "the Foul" isn't a part of his name. It should just be "Herpo". Does anybody else agree with me? 22:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :We use the name that is usually used within the series as a rule, and this character is always referred to as "Herpo the Foul". Andros the Invincible would be another example. This is the standard custom. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I know it's been a while since this was posted, but Rowling first calls him "Herpo" in her interview before clarifying with "the Foul". Since Rowling is higher canon than the video games, should this be changed? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:44, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Which interveiw was it? Cause if she used "the Foul" it would seem that it's cannon. Personally, I wouldnt mind using "Erpo" though. Dr. Galenos (talk) 14:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Link between Basilisk and Horcrux Due to Herpo the Foul has been the first to create a Basilisk and a Horcrux, is it possible that when he created both, it was done to one to be opposed to other or it occurred naturally (due to some natural magical law)? By definition, one is opposed to other, since a Basilisk kills a living being and a Horcrux maintains a being's soul alive. Andre G. Dias (talk) 13:05, April 5, 2014 (Brazil) About another discussion, is it possible that Voldemort discovered about Horcrux after searching the origin of basilisk (after he discovered the Salazar Slytherin's basilisk) since both were created by the same dark wizard, Herpo the Foul? Andre G. Dias (talk) 13:11, April 5, 2014 (Brazil)